


Pokemon Parody Episode 47: Thinking

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [47]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob spends more time in his mind than he usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 47: Thinking

Stepping out of the maze (Route 13), Bob looked down the seemingly long road that was Route 14. Many, many trainers were on this road.   
"Well, this is going to take awhile." Bob said as he settled on the resolution of reaching Fuchsia City, even if it takes hundreds of battles. And so he begun walking.   
After a few battles, he realized this walk was, for a fact, a lot longer than the underground tunnels that lead to Celadon City.   
In all honesty, he rather liked this route. Of course, it did have an alien feel to it, having just left Lavender Town. The long path he took to get here was all in a blue. He was completely lost in his own thoughts for once. A part of him wondered if this was what it's like to be 'normal'.   
Meanwhile, outside of his own mental world, he battled and battled waked and walked. Really it was quite wondrous how he mindlessly did all of this.   
After what seemed to be an eternity in his thoughts, he found himself in standing in Fuchsia City. Someone walked up to him.   
"Sir, could you help us in finding the Safari Zone's Warden's teeth?"   
"Uh. Okay." Bob replied, following the stranger into the Safari Zone.


End file.
